A problem exists with regard to the use of machines using bobbins containing thread. The problem is that bobbins contain only a limited amount of thread. Once empty the practice is to stop and replace the empty bobbin with a full bobbin. In particular, by way of example only and not by way of limitation, the process of creating quilts by use of sewing machines typically requires the use of twelve to twenty-five bobbins full of thread. This is a problem because, again, when a bobbin runs out of thread, the process must be stopped and the empty bobbin removed and replaced with a new bobbin with thread. This is a time consuming and tedious, repetitive process that, in aggregate, adds considerable wasted time.
Further, a problem exists in that the absence of thread in the bobbin is not readily observable in prior art systems. This results in the advancement of the material for some distance after thread has run out. This creates a tremendously difficult problem of trying to locate the place where the bobbin thread ran out after replacing the empty bobbin with a full bobbin. The best that can be done now is to “eyeball” the location which is thus dependent on operator skill and precision. Even the most skilled operator is not always entirely accurate and thus it is currently the state of the art to simply accept the fact that misplaced stitching is something simply to be accepted as a “minor” annoyance.
Still further, the prior art systems using bobbins continuously turns the bobbin when connected with the system. This causes wear and tear on the bobbin and requires them to be replaced frequently and at some added expense.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for quickly and easily replacing bobbins that are empty with bobbins with thread. There is a further need for a system that ensures that once a bobbin with thread is in position, that the position is located precisely at the point the last bobbin ran out of thread. Still further there is a need in the art for a system that controllably operates bobbins only as and when needed.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a hook and bobbin locator apparatus and method that provides a source of many bobbins filled with thread that is quickly and easily maneuverable to move a bobbin with thread to the position of a bobbin without thread and to ensure that thread is started at the precise location that thread ran out. A further object of the invention is to enable controlled operation of a bobbin when and as needed.